


Kesetiaan

by aHideDiamond



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen, PG-13
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHideDiamond/pseuds/aHideDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kesetiaan seorang Akito Hyuga untuk Leila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kesetiaan

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Kecuali kepuasan menulis.

  
Tepat dibawah kanopi, Leila menutup pintu Carravan dengan rapat, sebisa mungkin tanpa adanya suara. Ataupun jika sampai ada suara, ia harap binatang-binatang malam bisa menyelubunginya.  
Leila memutar badan atletisnya perlahan. Sembari membelai sayang rambut pirangnya, ia menginjak anak-anak tangga dengan hati-hati, tanpa ada suara pula. Ia tak ingin ada sesorang pun yang tahu tindakannya. Apalagi sampai membangunkan Para Nenek Gipsi yang tengah beristirahat, yang nantinya akan membuat mereka khawatir. Bukan rahasia apa-apa, sebenarnya. Gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati malam hari dan menghirup udara segar dengan tenang, tanpa momen menguap dan menutup mata. Apalagi sampai ditemani dengkuran-dengkuran keras.

Tanpa sadar, Leila melamunkan sesuatu begitu lama setibanya diatas batu-batu yang ukurannya tak teratur. Sesuatu yang sangat berati namun sepertinya amat jauh dari jangkauannya. Rambutnya bahkan akan jadi semakin lurus―dan terlihat tak cantik lagi―jika ia membelainya terus-menerus.

"Komandan?"

Leila terperanjat, ia menoleh kearah timbulnya suara. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru rupanya tengah menepi disamping Carravan. Seutas senyum kecil pun mengembang dibalik remang sana.

* * *

**Kesetiaan**

**By aHideDiamond**

**Code Geass : Akito The Exiled belonged to Sunrise and so on**

* * *

Sirius telah menampakkan dirinya ditemani rembulan purnama yang menatap tajam dibalik baling-baling kincir angin. Lama kelamaan malam pun terus bergulir menghasi dirinya dengan gemintang perak yang menggantung di hamparan langit hitam.

Mungkin semenjak satu menit yang lalu Leila dan Akito berdiri di samping sungai. Bersam memandangi fenomena itu tanpa kata.

Tiba saatnya untuk Leila menjembabkan bokongnya diatas batu sebesar kursi. Tanpa sepatah kata dan hanya menatap kosong dengan mata ungunya. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Sepertinya ..., Komandan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.", Akito membuka mulut. Sedetik saja, ia mencontoh tindakan Leila dan duduk disampingnya.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku, "Hn. Begitulah ... "

"Apa ini karena tanda pengenal kita tidak berfungsi?"

Leila memalingkan parasnya kearah air sungai, "Bukan, Letnan,"

"Lalu apa, Komandan?"

Leila tak segera menjawab. Mereka malah membungkam seribu bahasa. Membiarkan suara-suara disekelilingnya saling bersahutan, membiarkan angin berdesir membekukan situasi jadi lebih mencekam.

Gadis pirang itu memainkan kakinya ragu, sementara Akito mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya kearah sungai. Bunyi cidukan air yang ditimbulkan malah membuat Leila semakin khawatir.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Leila. Namun itu bukan tentang hari ini; bukan tentang rasa sebal terhadap Para Nenek Gipsi. Pandangan ungu kosongnya menunjukkan jika itu adalah kekhawatiran yang dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Letnan,"

Leila bertutur. Sontak Sang Letnan pun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian mengamati.

Leila menyendu, namun tetap lurus kedepan, "Apa aku ini pemimpin yang baik?"

"Setiap pemimpin yang baik pasti akan berkata seperti itu, Komandan. Bahkan dalam hatinya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengenal diriku sendiri."

Akito memejamkan matanya barang sedetik, "Kurasa anda tidak perlu berlaku demikian, Komandan. Ada banyak orang yang masih menilai diri anda dengan sangat baik."

"Tapi rasanya aku telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa hingga terdampar di sini bersamamu, Letnan. Bersama Ryo, Ayano, dan Yukiya.", sergah Leila, tak setuju.

Ada jeda diantara mereka untuk sesaat. Mungkin Akito sudah menyerah mendengarkan keluhannya yang tak berarti apa-apa, pikir Leila. Namun bagi Leila sendiri, percakapan ini lumayan sangat melegakan hatinya yang tengah kalut akibat sebuah phobia. Phobia karena dirinya begitu tak berguna.

Mata ungu itu mengekor pandangan kearah Sang Letnan yang duduk disampingnya. Sesaat disadarinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Remang cahaya malam ini membuat siluet pria itu jadi semakin..., menarik. Lesung pipinya yang sangat menawan, ditambah rahang kokoh membungkus ketampanannya. Tak peduli waktu, gadis itu masih ingin memandangnya dalam waktu lama.

"Ada apa, Komandan?"

Leila terperanjat seketika saat Akito mengetahui tindakannya. Gadis itu ingin kalang-kabut, namun berhasil dicegah oleh sikap ke-aristokrat-an abadi miliknya.

"Dan..., aku heran kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku disini. Um, maksudku, kau bisa saja melarikan diri karena kepemimpinanku yang tak berguna ini."

"Jangan terlalu merendah, Komandan,", timpal Akito dingin.

"Aku telah terikat dengan Komandan. Jadi, aku harus melindungi Anda."

"Kenapa harus melindungiku?", tanya Leila, penasaran. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu memainkan tangannya sebagai peraga,

"Rasanya lebih baik aku mati bersama pasukanku di medan perang. Lalu negara akan mengetahui begitu bergunanya aku untuk mere―"

Dengan sigap, Akito menangkap salah satu tangan Leila yang tengah menari-nari diangkasa, hingga mulut gadis itu berhenti berucap,

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti Komandan. Meskipun Anda tidak bisa memimpin dengan baik,"

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekatkan parasnya kearah Leila kemudian menyeringai seram. Leila terkejut setengah mati karena kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan sangatlah penuh penekanan. Hampir saja ia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik kala Akito tengah memberikan aroma tubuh yang khas dan menghalangi aroma lain untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang takut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Namun, ketika iris mereka saling bertemu, tangan besar yang menyergap Leila itu perlahan merosot ke semula. Sang Letnan mulai menjauh beberapa senti darinya. Leila mulai bernafas lega.

Akito menatap langit, "Ku harap anda tidak berbicara seperti itu lagi, Komandan,"

Si lawan bicara hanya terperangah penuh dengan tanda tanya dan tak bisa menyingkap apa-apa. Sebab, malam ini bukan seperti teka-teki biasa. Ini hanya tentang seseorang yang begitu kokoh dengan tekadnya; yang kini berinteraksi dengan dirinya―seorang aristokrat yang terlalu rendah diri. Begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Agaknya tebakan itu akan segera terjawab. Saat iris biru milik pemuda itu mulai bersinar karena cahaya bulan dan paras yang dirasa Leila menarik itu kembali menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa ia lihat. Beberapa tanda yang memendam sesuatu yang tampak begitu istimewa. Rupanya pemuda itu hendak bicara,

"Karena kesetiaanku..., hanya ada untuk Komandan. Aku tidak percaya siapapun."

―Dan seketika saja, sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak begitu kencang, tak menentu. Leila tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini, ia memiliki seseorang yang berharga.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
